


Of Course

by Trobadora



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/pseuds/Trobadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How many more times can he do this?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/gifts).



In the orbital rings of Cavaris, Jack goes gravo-surfing; of course he does.

Time traveller’s luck: Of course someone picks that moment to sabotage the guidance system, and it’s Jack to the rescue. He suffocates, giving a woman the last of his oxygen.

The Doctor, meanwhile, is having a spirited debate over the relative value of pickled vedi-root and sachander. Of course.

Once again it's a dead body the Doctor recovers. He clutches it tightly, helpless. How many more times can he do this?

Jack wakes with a gasp, and smiles.

As many times as he has to.

_Of course._


End file.
